


When stars aline to an end

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Your welcome for you weekly dose of GAE(TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Another skeleton approached, not flying like Ink, but definitely at a fast pace.“You found him?” The dark king stressed, despite his answer being in front of him, worry dripping from his voice. Nightmare quickly joined Ink in hugging Dream and pulled both of them close, leaving the destroyer to just stand by awkwardly as Dream gave him an unbelieving expression.Eventually, the positive skeleton accepted the hug and hugged both of them back, but jumped back when he felt two heads kiss his cheeks.PJ appeared behind Error, having been doing a lesson with Nightmare before he had run out of the room, having heard the crash of two skeletons tumbling onto the floor.Paper gave his Pops a knowing look.“You knew about this, didn’t you?” Error spoke, a teasing tone in his voice. His son gave a smirking nod, “You’re terrible.”“Paper-You knew?!” Ink exclaimed from the small cuddle pile he was in, protectively being held by Nightmare and shyly wrapped in Dream’s arms.





	When stars aline to an end

“Glad I finally found you,” He started, a hint of worry in his voice as he walked closer, “You’re gonna need to try harder if you want to get rid of us that bad.”

The figure flinched and shook as he approached despite no negativity in his stare. With hands held up-and away from his eyes-he took a seat down on the rocky floor next to the skeleton he had been looking for.

Time seemed to move back for a moment. Wind pushing past them as they were reminded of when they met like this months ago. He had traced the same path as last time, although not much emotion came off of him, however, an aura of sincerity was easily seen. His life had calmed. 

The one next to him only had problems erupt and destroy his life like a volcano. The magma seeping into everything and burning it painfully slow.

“I… want to learn to forgive you.” He restarted, looking into the dull yellow eyes next to him, the ones that haven’t shinned as bright as they could for nearly years, but at the least tens of months; hundreds of weeks; thousands of days.

The old and now quite withered bones didn’t bare any emotion. Didn’t dare show anything. Just stared back with the persistence of Olympic runners.

“You shouldn’t, I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” The figure’s tone was calming, but the magical aura they desperately tried to hold back said otherwise. A roaring fire was held in the soul next to him, any monster with even a grain of magic could feel it.

“I should do it if we all want to move on from what happened.” He argued, his control on his glitching slipping, making the sentence barely comprehensible.

“You should just move on from me-”

“ _ No. _ ” Error’s filled his voice and covered his body, nearly to the point of crashing, his eyes sockets narrowed before moving up into an expression of guilt. He didn’t even realize he stood up, he grasped a thread and pulled the rope of control into his possession. “People care about you, damn it. Whether you want to believe it or not. If I have to I will drag your ass to people who won’t leave you alone until your drowning in care and positivity.”

They looked up at him, a lost expression on their face before they looked down into the abyss below them.

“I think a certain pair wouldn’t be able to forgive themselves if you did that.” He commented, getting another lost look from the raging soul next to him. He extended a hand, “I think they’d like to see you. None of us have in weeks.”

Dream’s tearstained face looked like a child’s, yellow-tinted tears rolling down the naturally chubby sans cheeks.

The wind pushed opposite if the way it had before, they felt like they were back in the present again.

His hand was accepted and their bodies contorted as they teleported away, the stary abyss left in silence again.

Dream shivered when they appeared at the hideout, but before either could do or even say anything, the positive guardian was knocked down by a flying skeleton and fell into a heap on the floor.

“Dream! My creator- are you okay? Where have you been? We were so worried!” Ink cried out as he held Dream’s skull in his hands, sitting on top of him making sure he couldn’t getaway. However, as soon as the ex protector saw the tearstains on his friend’s skull he stopped questioning and just held Dream close in a tight hug.

“Error!”

Another skeleton approached, not flying like Ink, but definitely at a fast pace.

“You found him?” The dark king stressed, despite his answer being in front of him, worry dripping from his voice. Nightmare quickly joined Ink in hugging Dream and pulled both of them close, leaving the destroyer to just stand by awkwardly as Dream gave him an unbelieving expression.

Eventually, the positive skeleton accepted the hug and hugged both of them back, but jumped back when he felt two heads bonk his cheeks.

PJ appeared behind Error, having been doing a lesson with Nightmare before he had run out of the room, having heard the crash of two skeletons tumbling onto the floor.

Paper gave his Pops a knowing look.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” Error spoke, a teasing tone in his voice. His son gave a smirking nod, “You’re terrible.”

“Paper-You knew?!” Ink exclaimed from the small cuddle pile he was in, protectively being held by Nightmare and shyly wrapped in Dream’s arms.

“Well, yeah. You had loved both Pops and Dream-couldn’t lose either-so it was pretty obvious you were polymorphous. Plus, Dream tracing the craving of his and Nightmare’s names-you two in a relationship-and both of you deeply caring about Dream while we’ve been looking for him gave it away.” PaperJam smiled, “You never understood why you had ‘cheated’ and you just didn’t know you were poly when it came to relationships. I kinda figured it out a while ago, like, since you guys told me about you past.”

“Wait. You two... you guys like me?” Dream’s shy voice piped up, Nightmare and Ink immediately turned to the flustered and squirming skeleton in their arms. They both gave another teeth bonk to his cheeks.

“Dream, of course, we do. You remembering that carving tells me you know I always have-and with everything that happened with Ink-you know he loves you too.” Nightmare explained with a smile on his face, the first one Dream had seen in a long time.

The positive guardian continued to squirm, Nightmare and Ink made their cuddle pile a little looser.

“You’re not mad at me for everything… I was the one that let Ink-” Drema started, about to go a rant that would be nothing but blaming himself for everything.

“Dreamy,” Ink cut off, placing a finger over the yellow skeleton’s mouth, “If anything, that all was my fault, and I continued to do it with you and didn’t solve the issues I had with Error.”

“Honestly, this would’ve been all better if Ink and I properly broke up.” The destroyer interrupted at the mention of his name, it really would’ve, but then, they might not have PJ or had gone through the valuable lessons they had.

“So,” Nightmare purred out, “Would you accept us as your lovers?” A shy and quick kiss from Dream was his answer, Ink pouted, being left out, to which he also got a quick kiss before the guardian hid his glowing yellow face and eyes in his chest. At the least, his spark was back.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“You going out there to him again?” Error pried as Paper tried rushing out the door, trying to skate past his pops. “Just ask him already. You’ve put it off for weeks.”

PJ’s face lit up at the mention before going and sitting down near his Pops, burying his pink face in his hands.

“I don’t know how- Fresh is so just, chill about everything! I don’t know how he does it...” The teen whined, slouching greatly in the armchair.

“Firstly, you just say ‘Hey, wanna go on a date with me somewhere?’, secondly, Fresh doesn’t exactly have emotions.” Error reminded, calmly knitting a little pink heart pillow, might as well help his son out a bit.

After the last purl was done, he tossed the decorative pillow to Paper.

“Here’s a gift for him, now go and ask him already-if you need to I got flowers in the hobby room.” Error explained as he pushed PJ out of the living room and toward the door.

Paper stumbled out the door, Error watching with a wide smile through the window.

The inky skeleton took a few deep breaths before turning around and walking to the meeting spot he and Fresh always sat at.

The colorful skeleton was already there, waiting patiently for their only friend.

PJ cleared his throat as he sat down next to his crush and handed the pillow and the dozen or so tulips Error had given him before shoving him out the door. The pink heart had elegant white swirls and a small blood-red hearts embroidered along the seems, and the tulips were a variety of pastels, generally ranging from baby pink to a soothing sunset yellow.

“Eh? What’s all dis for browski?” Fresh’s lingo rung out, shades filled with question marks. Paper looked back to see Error give him a thumbs up from the window before closing the curtains, he was on his own now.

“I… do- geez, why is this so hard?” Paper put a hand on his ever-moving skull as if trying to calm the waves of Ink glitching about from it would help him calm down. Deciding to follow his Pops words, he said: “Hey, wanna go on a date with me somewhere?” His face was bright with pink as Fresh’s dusted blue.

Fresh stared for some time, before taking off his shades with closed eyes and opening them, “You sure you want to do that Paper?” was all the bright skeleton said, no colorful lingo, just him speaking… normally.

His eyes burned with purple magic, one eyesocket held nothing in it, the other had a cracked soul and a small purple starfish with an eye.

“You’d really love a guy like me?” The skeleton spoke as the parasite like creature gestured, clearly unable to speak on their own. Paper said nothing, “That’s what I thought.” Fresh started to put his shades back on, but was stopped as an inky hand cut short his arm from moving, staining the sleave somewhat.

Paper gave an apologetic look for the stain. If he could, he tried to save that for those he hated.

“You’re still fresh, aren’t you.” The body expression changed to curiosity, the parasite stared, the body gave a small nod, “Then why does it matter what you are? That’s right, it shouldn’t if I care about you and your personality. So, again-without you being an idiot-” Paper teased, before acting like they never had never talked about Fresh being a parasite, “Hey, wanna go on a date with me somewhere?”

“Heh, sure Jam.” The parasite and its body gave a wide smile before the starfish was hidden by the shades again.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“So… I heard you got a boyfriend Jammy~” Ink teased, happy with the information Error had so graciously supplied so him. A large smile was spread from one side of his ink-stained face to the other.

“So?” PJ replied, his face dusted pink, “Also, don’t call me Jammy.”

“Oh? That reserved for a certain someone?” The artist continued, laying his still smiling skull on top of his folded hands. Paper’s face blushed more, he muttered a small no, but Ink didn’t believe him anyhow.

“You know I can tease you about your  _ two _ boyfriends as much as you can about my one.” Jam reminded, a knowing smirk as Nightmare walked into the room, PJ seeing him before Ink did. The dark king having heard what the inky skeleton had said.

“And,” Night purred out, trailing off his sentence, Ink’s ink-black blush appeared in an instant, “We can tease you even more.” He winked, walking in with Dream following with a sly expression of his own.

“I think you’re right Nightlight, I’m certain we know exactly how to tease him. Where to start!” Dream eagerly spoke, a knowing smile as he also gave a wink, but this time in PJ’s direction as Nightmare gave him a high five.

Stepparents were better than he thought.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Alright, everyone! Get ready!” Blue yelled out over the group, setting up the camera so Honey could take the photo.

Nightmare and Ink stopped their chatting and shared a quiet look before they each grabbed one end of Dream and hoisted him up in the air, Paper laughing in the background as Fresh’s arms were snug around his midsection, a windbreaker on as to hopefully not stain his clothes. Dream’s face was alight in yellow as Nightmare sported a blue-purple and Ink had his sketchy black.

The rest of Nightmare’s gang sat in front of everyone, laying against each other in a pile, almost like they were fighting to see who could stay on top of everyone the longest-so far Horror was winning. Blue sat somewhat near the group of playfully roughhousing skeletons, but still somewhat close to his best friends, giving the couple some space.

Error and Outer stood relaxed with each other, each having an arm around the other’s waist comfortably, their free hands intertwined and occasionally flicking back and forth playful and lovingly. Outertale Papyrus and Mettaton-or Nebula and Shine-happily behind Error and Outer.

As stretch set the 30-second timer, he ran to sit next to his brother. They all got ready, Dream finding solace in giving both of his boyfriends' rabbit ears, Fresh resting his head on PJ’s-shades of per Paper’s request, the tumbling pile ending with Killer and Horror both in headlocks on the top with Cross and Dust upsettingly defeated under the weight of the skeletons above them, Blue wrapped an arm around Honey’s shoulder with a star-eyed wink and peace sign and Honey just giving a warm smile. Nebula and Shine going for something more dramatic, Shine striking a pose as Nebula flexed his bones.

10 seconds left, and two skeletons stayed in the position they were earlier, both having something on their mind.

5 seconds left, they untangle themselves, and mess with their pockets-everyone turns to them, dropping whatever pose they had.

Just a second left, and before the picture snaps with a click, both Outer and Error on their knees and a ring in a box.

After the click of the camera is heard, the area erupts in laughter and general shock, Outer and Error hugging each other and crying as the rings find their places on their hands.


End file.
